Azura, Jakaisa
Jakaisa Azura is the youngest daughter of the Shodai (First) Hokage and sister of Jakuro. She is currently 8 years old and a Genin Academy Teacher of Konohagakure . Personality Jakaisa is a happy go lucky kid who tries to befriend everyone she meets. She can't help but think she is the "chosen one" since her father is the Hokage and various shinobi have told her she has incredible potential. In a nut shell, she believes she is destined for greatness. Jakaisa often quotes her fathers sayings in many of her conversations with others, showing that she has much admiration of him. She often tries to impress her father by expanding her knowledge in the shinobi arts however knows that she has a long way to go until she could fully grasp his attention to her ability. Jakaisa is usually upset due to her father's duties as Hokage and him not having enough time to spend with her which only motivates her more. Overall, she is very optimistic and believes in herself as well as others. Jakaisa is shown to be very emotional when her dad is talked down by others which could lead to her provoking other's unintentionally. When cranky, she has often shown a "rebellious" attitude towards her superiors, refusing to listen to them on occasions, however she eventually does knowing that it isn't proper to disobey someone of a higher rank. Appearance Takes after her father's appearance more than her mother's who had dark brown hair. She has long red hair about shoulder length. She has pink pupiless eyes Background & Story Jakaisa was born in Konohagakure from a maiden named Shimara Hitokaru , who died giving birth to her. She was raised by her father and was spoiled throughout her early years. Even though she was spoiled, Jakaisa always hada good heart and was very disciplined. At the age of 7, Jakaisa began to gain interest in becoming a shinobi, however her father told her she couldn't become one until the age of 10. She however attended classes in the academy daily to improve her skills to impress him. It was then she met a female named Jess, Meiyo, a samurai who she became close with. She developed a strong bond with the samurai and was given shinobi gloves to protect her from the bad guys. One day in the academy, while Jakaisa was waiting for Jess to return, the school was bombed and fire was slowly but surely engulfing the academy. She was saved by a shinobi by the name of Hikaru who carried her to safety. Jakaisa developed a friendship with the genin and he became one of her best friends along with being her guardian and trainer. A few days later, after the incident, the Hokage gathered Jakaisa and Jakuro to go on a trip to the mines. This would be Jakaisa's first time to leave the village and was really excited at the opportunity to go with her father and her brother. When Jakaisa was traveling with Jakuchu and Jakuro to the mines, she was separated from them. Days went by, and she had no food and no water left..When all hope seemed to be lost, A band of Kirigakure Shinobi, led by Ocosu, Hozuki (The Mizukage) rescued her and saved her from the clutches of the forrest. Two shinobi of the group Taizen, Hozuki and Dusk, Kaguya befriended the little girl and taught her a few techniques to better prepare herself for the genin exam she would be taking in 3 years. After a few days went past, the Mizukage returned Jakaisa to konohagakure to reunite with her father. She was able to meet Shirai, Inuzuka, a shinobi of Konoha who agreed to help her impress her daddy by becoming her teacher. The Chuunin exams were coming up and Jakaisa's father told Jakaisa she could attend the chuunin exams to watch. She immediately left with Hikaru along with others on route to Kirigakure. They finally reached their destination after a few days of travelling and the chuunin exams awaited her. Jakaisa was unable to see the first and second parts of the chuunin exam due to the way they were set up so during this period she began training with a Sunagakure shinobi known as Indashi, Kenshi who helped her develop her weapon skills. Unlike most of her teachers, he was more tougher on her which made Jakaisa change the way she did her training. A day after her training she began her training with Shirai and his dog. The first part of the training was a 1 on 1 fight with his dog. Jakaisa lost the battle pretty convincingly however, became that much stronger going up against a veteran genin ranked Inuzuka dog. Throughout the entire exams she continued training with a variety of shinobi, all from different parts of the world, She trained vigorously improving her abilities throughout this time. As the chuunin exams came to a near conclusion, Jakaisa departed Kirigakure with a few others to return to Konoha. Along the way, Jakaisa was separated from the group and stumbled upon a mysterious man which was none other than Uchiha, Godric. She had no idea who it was but she knew something wasn't right about the man. Godric gave a message to the girl to give to her father and told her that he would kill the Hokage... After giving her father the news, Jakaisa found out about her mother who had died from her father. This news along with the news of Godric, angered the young girl and confused her a bit. She had no idea why her father could't save her mother and also why the man wanted to kill him. Jakaisa began to stop speaking to people and became meaner. Instead of calling her father 'daddy', she refered to him as 'The Hokage' now. As a few days went by the genin exams were announced and Jakaisa took the test knowing her father's rule about the age of Genin. She scored the top in her class and her father had no choice to make her a genin due to her scores. Immediately after the exams, Jakaisa was teamed up with Uchiha, In'sho , Hyuuga, Sasaru, along with the squad leader Hikonaru, Kane to form team Kane... To Jakaisa's knowledge, Kane had never been completely satisfied with how the academy was being ran underneath him. So she decied to join him in becoming a teacher to the academy students. After Kane interviewed her and gave the girl the job despite her age, Jakaisa began giving many ideas that her teacher loved. Some included: More structure, rules, etc. that would be enforced in the academy...(to be continued) Team Kane Jakaisa became apart of Team Kane immediately after she became a genin. It consists of: Kane, Hikonaru , a Chuunin and the Squad Leader, In'sho, Uchiha, Sasaru, Hyuuga, and Lancelot . The journey of this squad is only beginning...(To be continued) Trivia *When she was young, Jakaisa liked to use her "Shokku" no jutsu to impress others..Which really isn't a jutsu. *Jakaisa has a healthy diet and a strict schedule every day that she can never seem to stay on that schedule. *Red is Jakaisa's favorite color. *The word "Asia" is in Jakaisa's name backwards. *Jakaisa is left handed. *Her favorite animal are eagles. Category:People